De amigas y chocolates
by Ozanai
Summary: Sora ayuda a Miyako para preparar el tradicional chocolate de San Valentin. Muy en el fondo ella sabe para quién es ese chocolate. Esta historia participa en la actividad 14 de febrero del topic Taiora; foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis historias sin fines de lucro.**

 **Aviso: Este One-Shot participa en la actividad 14 de febrero del Topic Taiora del Foro** ** _Proyecto 1-8_** **, y es para** _ **Freyja af-Folkvangr.**_

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 _ **Honmei choko**_ (chocolate verdadero o favorito). Es el que tiene realmente valor amoroso, se regala a la pareja o a la persona por la que se tiene un interés romántico.

 _ **Tomo choko**_ (chocolate de amistad). Estos chocolates se intercambian entre amigas, o también entre compañeras de estudios.

 _ **Giri choko**_ (chocolate de obligación). Son los chocolates que ellas regalan a compañeros de trabajo, se dan sin que haya ningún interés romántico.

 _ **Fami choko**_ (chocolate para la familia). Son los chocolates que se regalan a los miembros masculinos de la familia.

 _ **Sewa choko**_ (chocolate de agradecimiento). Se regala a esa persona a la que se debe una gratitud especial.

* * *

 **De amigas y chocolates**

Miyako fue vagamente consciente de la brisa matutina acariciando su larga cabellera purpura. Cada mañana, desde el inicio del trimestre, procuraba llegar temprano a la preparatoria Odaiba, no por alguna actividad extracurricular de las que tanto disfrutaba; Miyako no lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero, secretamente, esperaba que el capitán del equipo de futbol reparara en su presencia.

—Miyako, buenos días.

Apartando con pesar sus ojos de la cancha donde entrenaba el equipo de futbol de la escuela, Miyako observó a su amiga y compañera de grado superior, Sora, quien le sonreía con amabilidad y ternura.

—Buenos días —saludó formalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano de no volver la vista hacia la cancha.  
—¿Qué haces en la escuela tan temprano? —cuestionó Sora mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Miyako.  
—Eh, nada… Yo, mmm, llegué temprano eso es todo —balbuceó con timidez.

Sora optó por no avergonzar más a su amiga. Ella guardaría el secreto, pero notó que Miyako observaba las prácticas del equipo de futbol desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Sonrió para sus adentros, adivinando que, muy probablemente, su amiga había quedado prendada de algún miembro del equipo; ya le sacaría información sobre los chicos a Taichi más tarde.

—Buenos días —Taichi, capitán del equipo y amigo de las chicas, se acercó a saludar con una sonrisa fresca en su rostro—. ¿Qué las trae por aquí tan temprano?  
—Taichi —regañó Sora con falso gesto de enojo—, ve a limpiarte todo ese sudor.  
Su castaño amigo le sonrió en respuesta, alejándose con un gesto amistoso hacia los vestidores de la preparatoria.  
Miembros del equipo desfilaron frente a ellas, con el mismo rumbo al que Taichi partió segundos antes.

—Sora, me gusta el capitán del equipo —murmuró quedamente Miyako, apretando los pliegues de su falda—. ¡Por favor ayúdame a cocinar el chocolate Honmei!

•••

Las instalaciones de la preparatoria Odaiba habían absorto por completo a Miyako, desde las salas de computación y la inmensa biblioteca hasta la enorme e iluminada cafetería. Había adorado cada minuto de la semana introductoria que los profesores daban a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

Pese a tener ya una idea de la preparatoria, escuchó con atención y añoranza cada palabra que le había sido dirigida durante la introducción. Sin duda alguna, Miyako deseaba con fervor que el curso escolar iniciará en ese instante.

" _El programa escolar es uno de los mejores en todo Odaiba" mencionó Koushiro, su amigo e ídolo de la informática._

" _Ponerse lápiz labial durante la primer hora sin que el profesor se entere es divertidísimo" y, pese a que no sería algo que ella haría, recibió con añoranza y profundo agradecimiento las palabras que, Mimi, su ejemplo de vida y a quien más admiraba en el mundo, le dirigió._

" _Ramen. No olvides comer el delicioso ramen que venden en la cafetería" Taichi, el hermano mayor de su amiga Hikari, le recomendó los mejores platillos del menú escolar._

" _Disfruta de esta etapa y no descuides tus estudios" le había aconsejado maternalmente Sora._

Sí, la idea de estar a lado de sus compañeros de grados superiores era lo que más había alimentado la esperanza y animo de su joven y jovial alma. Miyako deseaba sinceramente construir recuerdos valiosos a lado de sus amigos, a quienes admiraba profundamente, especialmente a Mimi, considerada por ella como una hermana mayor, y Koushiro, guía y maestro en el campo informático que tanto le fascinaba.

Con miles de ensoñaciones rondando por su cabeza, Miyako caminaba despreocupadamente por los jardines de la universidad, muy absorta para mirar en la dirección que andaba.

—¡Cuidado!

Miyako escuchó un grito de advertencia para, segundos después, sentir su cuerpo impactar rudamente contra el césped. Cuando observó a su alrededor agradeció a quien fuera que la hubiera empujado -muy bruscamente-, ya que estaba muy segura de que la pintura gris del bote desparramado por el suelo no se quitaría de su uniforme nuevo.

Cuando sintió la calidez de una mano en su brazo ayudarla a ponerse de pie, fue capaz de recuperar el habla y sus buenos modales.  
—Muchas gracias —murmuró a su salvador, girándose para observarlo.  
—Deberías andar con más cuidado.

Bastó solo la sonrisa que Taichi le regaló para sentir un soplo de aire fresco en su corazón, de repente todo a su alrededor se veía más colorido y bonito.  
En el inicio de su etapa como estudiante de educación media superior, Miyako tuvo la revelación más asombrosa de su vida: sus sentimientos habían sido arrebatados por la encantadora personalidad de Taichi Yagami.

•••

El aroma a chocolate y azúcar inundaba el departamento de la familia Takenouchi. Luego de aceptar la petición de Miyako, Sora y ella fueron a conseguir los materiales necesarios para hacer chocolates para San Valentin.

Sora observó la dedicación y entrega con la que Miyako realizaba el chocolate Honmei. Hizo una lista mental de los nombres de los miembros del equipo de futbol: Chizaki, Hameda, Yamamoto, Hayashi, o, quizá, Sasaki.

—Miyako —comentó Sora mientras batía la mezcla de chocolate—, ¿para quién son tus sentimientos? —preguntó juguetonamente.  
Un sonido extraño escapó de la garganta de Miyako. Las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello arremolinado por el esfuerzo de batir su mezcla, le daban un aire de ternura a sus facciones.  
—No creo que eso importe.  
—Somos amigas, deberías confiar en mí.

Como única respuesta, Miyako volvió a su labor de batir. Sora optó por dejar el tema por la paz, ya mañana se enteraría de quién era el dueño de los sentimientos de su amiga.  
Minutos después, colocaron los moldes de corazón en el horno, con la temperatura justa para que el chocolate adquiriera la forma deseada.

—Es para el capitán.  
Sora la observó con un gesto de confusión, no terminando de entender a qué se refería su amiga. Miyako continuó con la mirada fija en el horno de los Takenouchi, atenta al bocadillo especial que preparaba.  
—Taichi Yagami, es para él —Miyako miró directamente hacia Sora, expectante por su reacción.  
—Oh… ya veo.  
—¿Te molesta, Sora?  
—No, en absoluto —contestó con una sonrisa, a Miyako se le antojó poco creíble—. Taichi tiene el derecho de salir con quien él desee.

Horas más tarde Miyako se retiró de la residencia Tachikawa.  
—Gracias por la ayuda, Sora.

Miyako realizó una ligera inclinación en agradecimiento antes de marcharse a casa. Sora sintió que no podría traicionar a su amiga por sentimientos egoístas.  
Aunque lo negara abiertamente, muy en el fondo Sora ya lo sabía. Alguna vez Miyako mencionó su profunda admiración por Taichi. Ella había sido testigo de las miradas cargadas de cariño que le dedicaba a su amigo, sólo que se negó a creerlo. Sora hizo oídos sordos a todo lo que Miyako comentaba, fue ella la que se rehusó a aceptar que su amiga tenía sentimientos románticos por Taichi.

•••

Sora fingió un horrible malestar estomacal para no asistir a clases ese día. Se odió por hornear un chocolate Honmei esa noche después de que Miyako se marchara, pero lo que peor la hacía sentir, era el hecho de que mejoró la presentación y sabor del chocolate.

Koushiro recibió un chocolate Sewa y Mimi un chocolate Tomo, ambos cortesía de Miyako.  
Taichi recibió el tradicional chocolate Fami de Hikari y su madre, un colorido chocolate Tomo por parte de Mimi, un chocolate Giri de la asistente del equipo, un chocolate Sewa de agradecimiento, e, incluso para su sorpresa, un chocolate Honmei. Taichi no supo quién se lo había enviado, lo dejaron en la recepción de su edificio y no estaba firmado.

Por la tarde, Sora recibió una visita. Miyako apareció en la puerta de su departamento, con chocolate Tomo entre sus manos.

* * *

Lamento si me alejé un poco de la pauta, no era mi intención, sólo que no pude concebir de otra forma la historia. Ojalá que te guste, Freyja.

No pude darle una revisión a consciencia, por lo que lo haré un poco después. De igual manera, en caso de que hallen algún error, avísenme para corregirlo :)

Gracias por leer.

Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad.


End file.
